


After Dark

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Utopia (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Vampires, i know i put no archive warnings but this does have like, its not super bad but jus warnin ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Ever since Kasim got that rose tattoo, his life had never been the same...





	After Dark

It all started back in ‘74.

Kasim met a girl at school. Her name was Vera Marie. She had long hair, black as raven feathers, and skin that was ghostly pale white. She was very odd, always carrying an open umbrella on sunny days (”I burn easily,” she said), and always wore dark, black sunglasses so that no one could see her eyes. She was very beautiful though, so when Kasim got a chance to date her, he couldn’t say no.

They both went down to the Jersey Shore, one weekend. Vera insisted on coming to the beach after sunset, which Kas thought was weird but she was cute so he didn’t question it further. At the boardwalk, Kasim and Vera ordered soft-serve cones from an ice cream stand. Kasim lapped at the vanilla/chocolate swirl. “Man, this is so good. Do ya wanna go on the ferris wheel?”

“I have a different idea,” Vera said. “I think you need a tattoo.”

“What? I don’t know, don’t they hurt?”

“Cm’on, don’t be such a whimp!” Vera pulled on Kasim’s arm. “There’s a parlor around here, let’s go!”

And so Kasim found himself in the seat in a dark and grisly tattoo studio. The artist was as pale as Vera, his skin almost glowed in the darkness. “So, what would like, sir?”

“Uh…” Kasim looked around at the designs until he spotted one that he thought he could handle. A small rose. “That one.” Kasim pointed toward the rose. “On my bicep.”

“Alright, this wont hurt a bit…”

It did in fact, hurt quite a lot. Kasim could barely keep himself under control from the burning sensation of the needle. It was like someone was scratching him while also lighting him on fire. He could feel it spreading to the other parts of his body, starting in his arm and then over into his torso, in his head, in his legs… and then it was over. The artist lifted the needle and dabbed a wet cloth on the tatted area.

“I feel… strange…” Kasim’s limbs were trembling. He could hear Vera and the artist laughing as he writhed in pain. His nails began to morph into sharp claws, his eyes turned yellow with his pupils dilating, like those of a cat. His hair grew out, cascading to his shoulders like long tendrils. “What’s… happening to me?”

“Don’t fight it, Kazzy,” Vera said. “You’re one of us now. A creature of the night.”

Kasim couldn’t even respond because of the horrible toothache that was wreaking havoc in his mouth. It was as if his teeth were rearranging themselves. His regular canine teeth fell out and were promptly replaced with a pair of sharp, pointy fangs that were twice their size. With the transformation complete, the pain subsided, leaving Kasim a bit sore but hungry. Hungry for blood.

“Come on, Kasim.” Vera brought him to his feet. “Let us feast on the life-juices of the living!”

“Okay, but can we only target assholes? I’d feel kinda bad if we killed a nice person…”

YEARS LATER

Todd was on his way to Kasim’s house, a large, ivy-covered chateau on a cliff, overlooking the murky waters beneath. Kas invited him over, earlier that day, saying he had something to confess. Todd wondered what it could be. In all the years he had known Kasim, he did notice one peculiar trait: he seemed to not like the sun. At all. He never went out in direct sunlight, only coming outside when it was night or overcast. He wondered if Kasim had some kind of disease that made him sensitive to UV rays. No use in wondering though, because he was about to find out…

Kasim swung the large wooden door open right as Todd was about to knock on it, almost like he was expecting him there. There Kasim was, dressed in his usual attire of leather jacket, leather pants, leather boots, sunglasses, and a white t-shirt. His mullet looked especially unruly today, with stray hairs sticking out in every direction. Kasim smiled at Todd, careful not to show his teeth as always.

“Hey Todd,” Kasim said. “I’m glad you showed up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Todd came inside and took his shoes off. He shuddered at the coldness of the marble floor against his bare feet. Kasim’s house was bathed in darkness with the only light source being the over head chandelier and some candles lighting up the grand staircase. “God, I still can’t believe you live like this.”

“What?” Kasim shut and locked the door behind him. “You know bright lights make my eyes hurt.”

“Is that why you wear those all the time?” Todd gestured to Kasim’s glasses.

“What? Oh. I mean, kinda…” Kasim walked past Todd to the foot of the stairs. “Come up here, I have something I wanna show you.”

Todd followed Kasim up the stairs, which led them to a tight, stone passageway, lit only by torchlight. “This is a claustrophobic’s nightmare,” Todd muttered.

“Hm? Yeah, sorry about that. They built the house like this, I can’t really do anything about it.” Kasim took out a key and inserted it into the lock of the door at the end of the hallway. 

Todd followed Kasim through the door and into a grand room. The wall opposite from the door was covered with a large, maroon curtain. To the right was a canopy bed, the fabric draped over it reminded Todd of spiderwebs. Upon closer inspection, Todd realized that it wasn’t a bed at all.

It was a coffin.

“Kasim, what’s with all the Halloween shit? It’s November.” Todd laughed.

“Todd…” Kasim took off his sunglasses and revealed his yellow cat-eyes. “I’m not what you think I am.”

Todd’s face went pale, and his eyes widened. “Aw shit, you’re one of those draculas, aren’t you?”

“VAMPIRE! We’re called vampires!” Kasim rolled his eyes.

“Please tell me this is a joke.”

Kasim smiled really big, showing off his giant cuspids. Todd leaned forward to get a better look and then immediately jumped backwards. Kasim laughed. “Are ya scared, Todd?”

“I just don’t wanna be dracula food.”

“Todd, we’ve known each other since 1976 and not once have I preyed on you. Or Roger. Or Willie.” Kasim went over to the curtain and opened it, revealing a large window that gave an incredible view of the moonlit ocean. “The whole feeding process isn’t even fatal anyways.”

“Really? Seems like it would be…”

“Nah, you just suck out a little bit at a time. We don’t even need that much, y’know when it comes to blood a little goes a long way…”

“Well now you’ve just piqued my curiosity.” Todd sauntered closer to Kasim.

“Would you like a demonstration?”

“Sure… I’m open-minded.” 

Kasim smirked and lifted Todd up into the air and over his shoulder. “Hey Kas! Put me down!” Todd struggled as much as he could but he was no match to Kasim’s superior vampire strength. 

“Calm down, Todd.” Kasim laid Todd on top of his coffin. “You’re always the one giving orders, right? Well, this time I’m going to be in charge.”

“Fine, but you ain’t toppin’ me!”

“Of course. I prefer your dick in my ass anyways.” Kasim stuck his tongue out at Todd and winked. “Now, take your clothes off, I’m hungry!”

“So impatient.” Todd raised his arms in the air to let Kas take his shirt off. After that, he moved onto the jeans. Todd wasn’t wearing any underwear (not a surprising sight there) so as the denim was torn off, the Rundgren Snake popped free.

“Already hard for me, huh?” Kasim smiled as he lazily stroked Todd’s cock.

“Yeah, so what? So what if I’m maybe a little bit excited at the prospect of having sex with a supernatural creature?” Todd huffed, a bit annoyed.

“You know we’ve fucked before, right?”

“I didn’t know you were a vampire back then. I just thought you were a regular guy. Of course, looking back, I shoulda seen the signs… the sunglasses, the whole avoiding sunlight thing, the- AH!”

Kasim had, without warning, sunk his teeth into Todd’s shoulder. Todd gasped loudly from the pain of the sharp canines digging into his flesh, piercing his skin. It hurt so bad and yet he could not stand to push Kasim away. It was as if he was paralyzed. Or maybe, he was starting to enjoy it. Blood trickled down from his shoulder, leaving red trails across his chest and belly. This was definitely going to be messy but Todd didn’t care. At least not now in the moment.

Kasim was more than enjoying himself. He was in absolute ecstasy. Todd’s blood tasted so sweet, he just wanted more of it. But he knew he had a responsibility to keep his human partner safe so he dislodged and planted his mouth, dripping red with blood, onto Todd’s lips. 

Todd opened his mouth to let Kasim’s tongue in. He could taste his own blood and he wasn’t sure if he felt grossed out or turned on. His lingering boner answered that question. They broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva tinted red connecting their mouths. Todd felt dizzy, almost like he was drunk, but he still managed to keep his cool. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

Kasim pushed him on his back and straddled his belly. He rubbed his (still leather-clad) butt on Todd’s cock, teasing him even further. “God, I want you inside me so bad.”

“I can’t fuck you with your pants still on.”

Kasim was about to retort but he had nothing particularly clever to say so he decided to hold his tongue. He pulled his pants off and tossed them to the side. Todd managed to reach for a bottle of lube in his jeans pocket.

“I always come prepared.” 

Kasim snatched the tube out of his hand, popped the cap and reached back to squeeze a dollop of lubricant all over Todd’s dick. He then tossed the tube in the pile of clothes beside the coffin. Todd furrowed his brow. “Aren’t you gonna finger yourself?”

“Nah,” Kasim said as he reached around again to pull out a butt plug. “I came prepared as well…”

“You slut…”

“Shut up, you’re the slut here.” Kasim grabbed Todd’s wrists and held them above his head. “Always sleeping around with those pretty women and even your own bandmates…” He sank down on Todd’s Johnson, and Todd sighed in relief. “What’s it like fucking Roger? I bet he’s not as wild as me.”

Todd was lost for words, his brain was unable to formulate thoughts, let alone full sentences, as Kasim wildly bounced up and down on his meatstick. “Aren’t you gonna answer me, Todd?” Kasim said, between pants of breath. Todd bucked his hips into Kasim as a sort of a response. Kasim screeched in pleasure. “Oh yeah… That’s it…”

The rhythm picked up even more. Todd couldn’t even keep up with Kasim, who seemed to have unlimited stamina, so he just lay there, letting the pleasure from the tight heat seethe through his body.

“Yeah, you’re my little horsie, aren’t you,” Kasim cooed. “I’m gonna ride you so hard…” His long, snake-like tongue lolled out of his mouth, still stained in Todd’s blood. Todd couldn’t hold out for much longer, Kasim was pushing him to the brink. With one, low groan he came in Kasim’s backside. Kasim grinned.

“Done already? I could’ve gone for a few more minutes.” Kasim slipped off Todd’s softening dick and jacked himself off to completion.

“I’m not a superhuman like you, okay?” Todd stretched and flopped on his side, curling into fetal position. 

“Nuh-uh, you’re not napping here.” Kasim pushed Todd off his coffin.

“Yipe!” Todd yelped as he fell onto the cusioning surrounding coffin. “Well, aren’t you romantic…”

Kasim laughed. “Go take a shower, Todd. Dried blood doesn’t look all that sexy.”

Todd looked down at his chest. The blood had gone from a deep red to rust brown. “Yeah, I see your point. I’ll be back.”

After he cleaned himself, he walked back into Kasim’s room where the vampire was waiting in his open coffin. He beckoned Todd with a “come hither” movement with his finger.

“Come on in, I’ll keep it open so you can breathe.”

“Alright, alright.” Todd stepped in and settled down beside Kasim who wrapped his arms around him like a snake. “God, you’re so clingy.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Eh… Nah.” Todd nuzzled his face into Kasim’s fluffy hair and nodded off to sleep.

“Goodnight Todd,” Kasim purred.


End file.
